The Theatre
by Ms Random Freak
Summary: One shot involving Hibari and Dino. The carnivore loses his cool. Why the theatre you ask? Because it's where magic happens! Warnings: shounen-ai, crack


**Disclaimer: No own, no sue...  
**

* * *

"_Huh…thought I might find you here," said a blonde man at the door. He stepped out into the sunlight and joined a younger dark-haired boy in the rooftop. "What are you doing here…Kyoya?"_

_The dark-haired boy was silent. He leaned over the railings with his arms stretched out, palms down, in front of him and his chin resting on the cold, hard metal. "I hate crowds," muttered Hibari Kyoya. _

_Dino approached the teen and stopped just behind him. He stared out into what the other was looking at. "Beautiful…"_

'Yes, it is...' _Hibari wanted to say that but he didn't. Instead, he set his voice to sound displeased and said, "What do you want?"_

_The tall, blonde man stood unflinchingly. "You're better off not knowing..." he responded, pleasantly._

_Hibari whipped around and glared at him. This weak carnivore bothered him. If he only had his tonfa... "Try me."_

_Dino lowered his gaze to meet Hibari's eyes. '_He's been napping again...'_ The corners of his mouth lifted as he took in the sight of Hibari, with his disheveled clothes and tousled hair. It was unlike the usually stern and cold-hearted prefect to look so...unkempt. Dino thought it was a refreshing change. Hibari looked kind of cute that way._

_"What are _you_ smiling on about, weak carnivore?" Hibari snapped, irritation at the blonde man's lack of response, getting the better of him._

_The older man tilted his head and smiled. "Nothing..." Then he seemed to change his mind. "It's just...you're so cute when you're angry."_

_Hibari narrowed his eyes in disgust. The look on his face reminded Dino of an angry, spitting cat._

_Then it came, rather abruptly. "I'm here to say goodbye."_

_Hibari's eyes widened for a moment before they turned hard again. It wasn't fair. He had no time to steel himself before that sudden news._

_Dino avoided Hibari's eyes. Not that he'd find anything there anyway. Hibari had composed his face to remain expressionless. _

_"Goodbye then." Hibari smirked. He looked straight ahead, his voice sounding hollow even to his own ears. What else was there to say?_

_Dino's face turned sullen. Then he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hibari's. He expected a protest, a strike, and rage. Oh, most definitely rage. He even anticipated having to travel back to Italy in a stretcher but… the dark-haired boy surprised them both by returning the kiss. Subsequently he wrapped his arms around Dino's neck and..._

The screen flickered as someone messed with the film. Bits and pieces of the following scenes flashed before the engrossed audience's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" shrieked a normally cold and quiet voice. Tsuna and the rest turned to see an enraged Hibari pulling and shredding the roll of film. He shot them all death glares and drew his tonfa. His voice shook with anger when he spoke. "W-when I find out which herbivore is behind this..."

Everyone scrambled away from the deadly pair of tonfa and its enraged wielder in hopes of surviving Hibari's imminent rampage in the Vongola's private theatre room.

Later, Byakuran returned to salvage his bag of marshmallows along with Bel, who lost his tiara in all the commotion...

"You guys...let's not do that again," said Tsuna, hiding in the closet.

"You're right...Next time let's pick one involving a weaker couple..." said a contemplative voice.

"Like maybe Gokudera and Yamamoto..." quipped a certain somebody.

"Oi! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Ahaha..."

"Quiet down, Gokudera... " someone chided.

"Do you want him to find us!? " a voice hissed.

"Hmph..."

"Or maybe we should just lock the door..." deadpanned someone else.

"He'll break it down..."

"Then tell him we all went out or something..."

"Well, why didn't we think of that earlier...?" asked an annoyed voice.

"Hiiie!! Something's touching me!!"

"Kufufu..."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it. I wrote it around midnight so I'm sorry if it's sloppy or too short or boring. R&R please? Even though it's just a one shot...  
**


End file.
